parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Making of Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the making of Behind the Scenes in Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94, and inspired by SonicandKnuckles. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are, because Edward and Globox are blue) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Edward are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Tily *Donald, Douglas, BIll, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Lady as Raybeauty (Both beautiful) *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck, Oliver, and Stepney as Otti Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main evil villains and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *George as Jano *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Smudger as Andre *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reflux the Knaaren Transcript (From Thomas 1 to Thomas 2) *Eric: Hello, my name is Eric. *Erika: Hello, my name is Erika. *(various shots of Thomas puffing through the countryside, collecting some Glob Crystals, and some yellow lums are shown) *Eric: There is a big difference between Thomas 1 and Thomas 2, it's the more important presence of the scenario, which gives consistency in the world, where we are progressing. This is part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, that tells the story of four famous stories about three heroes. It tells the story of how Thomas went through many different hazzards to collect 1000 lums of energy to restore the heart of the world, but also picked up some Glob Crystals to collect the take to the Edward village to play three minigames, before downloading three more minigames, until defeating Devious Diesel and his minions. *Erika: Of course, this isn't actually telling the tale of Thomas 2, because it's part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, a parody of Rayman's Dream Team. *Eric: Yes, that's right. (The Character) *(the next scene shows many shots of Thomas puffing through many different obstacles to try and catch up on time to find the four masks) *Eric: The story begins with Thomas, the main hero in Thomas 2. He's a really useful engine with a big heart. He is Emily's boyfriend, and is best friends with Percy, but is also good friends with Edward, who is the husband of Molly. When Diesel and his minions came and took over the world, Thomas and his friends were captured. Now it's up to Thomas to save them and defeat all of Diesel's pirates. Here are some pictures that I've been drawn to make the animation exact and perfect. *(the pictures are shown with Thomas and Emily in many different animations) (The Production and Realization) (Enter on Thomas's Universe) Category:UbiSoftFan94